


Happy 80th, Old Man

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: The younger Lanterns decide to show Alan a good time for his birthday.
Relationships: Alan Scott/Guy Gardner, Alan Scott/John Stewart, Hal Jordan/Alan Scott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this entirely because of the 80th Anniversary? Yes  
> Do I wish Alan had more content in his own Anniversary issue? Also yes  
> Am I annoyed that they had Hal saying he would still be Parallax without Bruce, even though Bruce was actively making it harder for him to not be Parallax, and also attempted to let Hal die after he sacrificed himself to save the Justice League, rather than calling Alan, who supported his redemption arc, and helped in the final fight against Parallax? Absolutely.

Alan was always... so grouchy, Hal would visit him more often, but he was forever in the middle of some business deal or other, and every single time the older Lantern claimed to not have time for him.

Well, not today, today was Alan's birthday, and Hal wasn't about to let him spend it in his office. The older man's secretary sighed when she saw Hal in the waiting room, she was clearly hovering over just calling security right now, because Alan only rarely wanted to see him.

"How about I just head up and surprise him?" He asked, "It's pretty important, he won't want to miss this."

Whether she knew she was working for a member of the JSA or not, she had clearly learned not to ask too many questions and waved him upstairs. Or maybe she had just noticed that her boss never seemed to age and just assumed that he was Hal's vampire sire.

"Hey, Al!" He shouted as he pushed open the double doors, deftly ignoring Alan's 'no, not you, get out,' "I remembered it was your birthday, so I decided I should grace you with my presence."

Alan was speechless for a moment, probably because he was so overjoyed. "Is that my only present?" He asked.

"I think you will agree that it is the _best_ present."

"Get out."

Alan must have been having a spectacularly terrible birthday, because this was grouchy, even for him. Hal decided that he should try a different line of conversation.

"I just didn't want you getting lonely on your birthday," he said, with the most innocent expression he could muster. Alan visibly rolled his eyes in response, which was completely unfair.

"I was trying to set up a business deal with Magnus Labs," Alan sighed, indicating the phone he was holding to his ear, "but since you showed up so loudly, he just offered to reschedule."

Hal blithely ignored the hidden chastisement, "So that means you suddenly have time for me."

"Unfortunately."

Knowing that the other man didn't mean a word and that he was secretly very fond of Hal, the pilot ignored the jab. "I have a proposition for you, and I think it's one that you'll enjoy."

The blond paused as if he didn't trust Hal or what his proposals might bring. "I've told you before that me buying Queen Industries doesn't sound like a particularly funny prank, and I wouldn't have the money to do it even if it was."

"That's not it," the pilot clasped his hands together, "It seems like it's been a while since you last got laid."

"Out," was the only thing Alan said, as he gripped Hal by the shoulders and began pushing him towards the door. "Out, out, out."

"I'm not suggesting that we go out and find you someone. I'm asking you if you want to fuck me," Hal said quickly, and then more quietly: "and also Guy and John."

Alan suddenly became very still, and Hal wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Finally, the engineer spoke: "Do Guy and John know that you're making this offer? Or are you just including them because you think it'll make me more likely to accept?"

That was hardly fair, Hal would be offended if he didn't like the other man so much. "We were talking about it before I came to visit you, we just thought you'd be more comfortable with the situation if only one of us came to ask. The others decided that you would be more comfortable with me."

"Thank you for the courtesy," Alan bit his lip, looking nervous, and Hal was starting to feel a bit guilty. Maybe Alan just wasn't ready for any of this. "Is it alright if I've never done something like this before?"

"Okay, no piss on the first date." Hal flashed him a grin, but Alan only looked concerned in response. Right, the older man probably didn't know anything about kinks, so he continued in the softest voice possible, hoping to help the man relax a little. "We'll be careful with you, and if something feels weird, tell us, okay?"

Alan nodded, but still looked somewhat nervous. "What are you planning to do to me?"

For now, it was probably best if they started with something simple. He would relay the news of Alan's relative virginity to John and Guy, and they could do what they wanted (except Guy might see that as a challenge, Hal might have to threaten him with no sex for a month to keep him away from more extreme kinks), but for Hal's round, he was thinking of something simple like a blowjob.

"Go and sit behind your desk again, that should make things simpler." The older man nodded, rushing to his chair, and Hal locked the door to the office. He got the feeling that Alan would really not appreciate someone walking in on this. With more confidence than he really felt, Hal strode across the room and kneeled down in between Alan's legs.

It was a lot of pressure being someone's first time, being the formative experience for sex with other men that might influence whether or not Alan wanted to do it again in the future, Hal hadn't ever been the sort to shy away from a challenge, but the thought weighed on his mind a little as he fumbled with the buttons of Alan's pants.

When the older man's cock was bared to the world, Hal couldn't help but admire it a little, he hadn't expected the other man to be anything less than beautiful, but the intense urge to kiss the cock in front of him, to worship it... that urge was slightly overwhelming. It was only when Alan coughed uncomfortably that Hal realized that he had been staring slightly too long.

Apologetically, he pressed a kiss on the shaft of the other man's cock, and Alan gave a soft gasp, hardening slightly under the attention.

All in all, it didn't take long to coax the man into full hardness, and Hal thoroughly enjoyed licking a stripe up the man's cock, enjoying the way that Alan whimpered in response.

Slowly, almost torturously, Hal pushed his tongue into the hole at the tip of the other man's cock, lapping up what precum had already formed there, Alan's fingers clasped the curls of his hair, almost as if he wanted to Hal's mouth down onto his cock. Really, Hal wouldn't have expected the other man to be quite so impatient.

He should hurry up though, it was Alan's birthday, he wanted the man to have a good time. He pressed forward, swallowing the other man's cock down his throat in one go, until his lips were pressed right up against the other Green Lantern's balls, and enjoying the groan that the blond made at the feeling.

The pilot hollowed his cheeks, suckling the man's cock, and Alan's hips bucked upwards. He was finally getting into the rhythm of things, and his grip tightened on Hal's hair as he began to fuck upwards into his mouth. Soon both hands were in place, as Alan forced the younger man's head down even further, keeping him in place so he could just use his mouth as a warm, wet hole to get off with.

Hal didn't particularly mind, he wanted the engineer to enjoy himself after all, plus, he had to admit the whole situation was kind of hot, groaning around the thick member, he reached inside his own pants and began to stroke himself.

"You're so pretty like this," Alan said, sounding genuinely fond for a moment, "and so much less annoying when you can't speak. I wish I could keep you like this."

It sounded like an excellent offer to Hal, being able to kneel under his mentor figure's desk all day every day, and worship the man like he deserved, Alan had always believed in him, even in the time that Hal was trying to redeem himself, had supported him during his time spent as Spectre. He didn't know if Alan knew just how grateful he was for all of that, Hal wanted to show the blond, more than anything else, just how much he appreciated him.

The engineer grunted, sending one particularly hard thrust up into his mouth, and Hal swallowed the rush of cum down eagerly, listening to the older man catching his breath.

"Do I want to know what Gardner has planned?" Alan breathed after a few moments of silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal had clapped Alan on the back when they arrived at Guy's bar, it was probably supposed to be comforting, but really, the most comforting thing in this situation would have been the younger man coming with him. Alan definitely wasn't as close to Guy Gardner or John Stewart as he was to Hal, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this was going to quickly become one of the most awkward moments of his life.

The bar was empty when he stepped inside, which was probably a good thing, given that it wasn't even five in the evening yet. No one should have been drinking. Guy stood behind the counter, pouring two shots of whiskey. Apparently, he had gotten rid of that appalling hair cut since the last time Alan had seen him.

The blond coughed nervously, and the other man's eyes snapped up towards him, wordlessly, he offered one of his two glasses towards Alan, who took it gratefully.

"Jordan said you'd never fucked a dude before." The redhead said as if that was just a thing that people talked about casually.

Alan almost spat out his drink, but since that wasn't polite, he hurriedly swallowed it instead and ended up nearly choking on the stuff.

Gardner reached across the bar, pounding him on the back a few times, harder than he possibly should have. It just ended up hurting a hell of a lot and not really helping with his predicament at all.

"Is that the normal kind of conversation at your bar, Gardner?" He asked when he'd finally stopped coughing.

The other man responded with a sly grin. "Well, given that Hal Jordan is here pretty often..." He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows a little.

Alan made a noise of disgust. "I imagine that however crass he is around me, he must be ten times worse with you."

Guy threw back his head and laughed. "Guessing you've never heard the Kilowog story, he must think that you're innocent."

The older Lantern wanted to protest that, but the truth was, that was probably the case. All of the others were part of an intergalactic force and had probably met (and been intimate with) dozens of aliens that were wildly different from humanity, meanwhile Alan had only left Earth once or twice, and he'd never dared to even kiss another human male. Now, part of that was because he was born in the twenties, and for most of his life, that was just... not done.

"I- what is... the Kilowog story?"

"Tale for another time, old-timer, and you should probably ask Jordan. I ain't dumb enough to see what it's like myself."

That... made sense. "And you've been roped into this... terrible plan of his, I apologize for this, by the way."

"Ain't exactly a terrible plan. Way I see it, you've helped us out a lot for a bunch of idiots who only coincidentally share your identity. We may as well give something back. If you're okay with it, that is."

* * *

So that was how Alan had ended up removing his pants in the middle of Guy's bar, while the redhead had walked over to the door, making sure to lock it. "Don't want an end of the workday party coming in and finding us in a compromising position, do we?" He'd asked, and Alan had nodded because, honestly, that thought terrified him.

"Up on the counter, Al, front down," Guy had said when he returned, and Alan had done as he was told, bright red as he did so. He'd woken up this morning with no experience with men whatsoever, and he was going to end the day having been sucked off by his successor and showing his most... intimate place with a man who he'd shared five conversations with. At most.

When two large hands grabbed the globes of his ass, spreading them apart so that the man behind him could get a better look, Alan yelped. The huff of Gardner's breath ghosting against his hole as the other man laughed at him did nothing to make him feel any better. "Yup, definitely a virgin," he said, which Alan was confused by, did Gardner mean that the anus looked different after you had been penetrated, or at least, if you were penetrated regularly, or was the younger man basing that entirely on his response to being breathed on. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask. "Unfortunately, Johnny hates sloppy seconds. Otherwise, I'd have fun breaking you in myself."

It seemed that Stewart was one of the only people Gardner showed deferential treatment to, Alan wondered why, since the man certainly wasn't showing it to Jordan. But he decided he wouldn't understand the relationships the men had built, alone in space, with each other the only human contact they saw in months.

"Al," Guy's voice drifted through the haze, bringing him back to reality with a sharp jolt. "Is it okay if I get started?"

Alan nodded, cursing himself for getting lost inside his own head. He wasn't really sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't the redhead's tongue running across his hole. He yelped, drawing another laugh from the man.

Alan tried not to respond so embarrassingly when Guy continued, circling over his hole with his tongue and getting it nice and wet. He found that once he got over the surprise of it happening, and the extra worry that he might not have exactly been clean down there, or that it wouldn't taste good for the other man, he found himself quite enjoying it. The sensation was... pleasant.

When a thick finger pressed up against his hole, Alan spread his legs even further, hoping to make things easier for the redhead, it pushed into him, and his eyes clamped shut. The sensation of something pushing into him was so foreign that his walls naturally clamped down on the finger, trying to force it out.

"Don't stop," he begged, "don't stop, please, I just can't-."

Guy shushed him, not removing his finger, but not pushing it deeper, he just kept running his tongue over Alan's rim until he relaxed. The finger began to move inside him again when his muscles stopped clamping down, and the pad of Guy's finger brushed up against something inside him that made Alan gasp and get rock hard almost instantaneously.

After a few more minutes of being careful fingerplay, the tongue slipped inside beside the finger, and the feeling of the wet and writing muscle was too much for Alan. He came all over the counter (he was getting old, after all, and whether he could even get it up again tonight was a mystery).

It was only then that he realized that there was a figure standing in the doorway to the backroom, watching them with interest.

"Front door was locked," John Stewart said, gesturing towards the door Gardner had so carefully locked before they got started. "had to come in the back way. You trying to keep you out."

"Was hoping you'd give up, and I could have Al to myself," Guy replied, looking like he wasn't entirely joking.

Stewart examined them for a moment, eyes running over Alan's exposed lower regions in a way that made the blond want to cover himself. "We can share him if you want."


	3. Chapter 3

It was amazing how quickly John Stewart could take command of a room after entering it, both of the men just started instantly following his instructions, even though Alan had years of experience on him, he just fell into following orders naturally. Stewart had just tugged on the shirt that Alan was still wearing wordlessly, and the blond had immediately taken it off.

"It's a bad idea to keep it on, knowing Guy he'd end up ruining it if you did," Stewart informed him.

Alan furrowed his brows in confusion.

"He has terrible aim." The other man explained.

That did leave Alan somewhat confused as to what they were planning to do to him since he didn't know what Gardner could possibly do that required him to have good aim.

"Shut up Johnny," he heard Guy's voice from somewhere off to his left, seconds before the redhead's balled up boxers went flying past John's head, missing his face by several inches, ironically, it just proved John right. "Don't need good aim to cum down someone's throat."

So that was what they were doing, Guy was going to take charge of Alan's mouth, while John fucked his ass.

Gardner came into view, stroking himself to full hardness, and Alan diverted his gaze. It wasn't right, it wasn't right for him to be staring. But then, Gardner was right in front of him, brushing the head of his cock up against Alan's lips. "It's alright, you can admire it," he said with a smirk, "I know I'm gorgeous."

That arrogant- Alan's thought started, but then he got a good look at Guy, and the man was right. It was gorgeous.

"Seriously?" John asked, ripping off his own jacket. "You're starting already? You have no patience whatsoever." But even as he lectured Guy, he was taking his own clothes off, so that he was soon standing naked in front of Alan as well.

"Now, who's impatient?"

"If Guy can wait," John said disapprovingly, moving behind Alan so that the blond couldn't see where he was anymore, "I might need to prepare you a little more than usual, it is your first time after all."

Cold liquid dripped into the crack of Alan's ass, as the younger man probed his hole with his fingers, pressing one finger into Alan, and, when the blond took it well, a second one.

"Did you make that with your ring?" Alan found himself asking, like an idiot, his ring wasn't able to make constructs that acted like a liquid, but the Green Lanterns in the Corps had rings that worked in different ways, so it was entirely possible that theirs would.

"Nah," Stewart said, scissoring his fingers and making Alan's hole stretch in a way that was very... new. "I just brought some lube along with me."

Eventually, John must have decided that the blond was stretched enough to take him, because Alan felt the younger man's cock pressing right up against his hole, seeking entrance. Alan whimpered as it started to push inside him, uncertain if he was even capable of taking it, wishing that he had tried to put anything up his ass at any point in the past, even if it was just something like a marker pen. Luckily, there was another person there to distract him.

Gardner brushed the tip of his own cock up against Alan's lips again, more insistently this time, and it was obvious what he wanted Alan to do. He wanted Alan to suck his cock. The engineer thought back... how had Hal done this earlier? But he was sure Hal had a lot of experience with this, the only thing Alan could do was try his best, and hope that neither man thought any less of him when all this was over. Trying not to be nervous, the blond opened his mouth, allowing the thick (although slightly shorter than average) member to pass in between his lips.

Dutifully, Alan tried to suckle it in the same way that Hal had done for him earlier that night, but it wasn't going particularly well, sometimes he would suck too hard, making an embarrassingly loud slurping noise, and sometimes he wouldn't apply enough pressure at all, and the younger man's cock would fall out of his mouth entirely.

"Tell you what, Al," Gardner said, patting him on the head, "just let me fuck your mouth today, you don't have to try to do anything special."

So that was what Gardner did, he gripped the back of Alan's head, moving the older lantern's head up and down on his own cock, while Alan tried to avoid making any sudden movements. It was degrading, Alan had to admit that, but he didn't care, he was getting lost in the taste and feel of Guy's cock on his tongue, as well as the smells that assaulted his nose every time the redhead pulled him flush with his balls. It was intoxicating.

But then, Stewart, who had spent the intervening time allowing Alan to get used to his girth, finally started to move, he pulled all of the way out of Alan, before shoving in hard, allowing himself to get fully seated. Alan felt so unbelievably full. The older man tried to cry out, but his mouth was stuffed full by Gardner's cock, so he could only make a gurgling noise around it.

Neither man heard it, Gardner continued to use his mouth like a crusty sock, making grunts of pleasure the entire time. Meanwhile, Stewart's cock was hammering his prostate gland. Alan loved it, his eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure.

John's hands moved to his waist as he moved faster and faster, gripping Alan tightly, so tightly that the older man was sure that he'd have some very distinctive finger-shaped bruises to admire the next morning, by now, the world had been reduced to the sounds of pleasure, of skin slapping against skin, and the sound of blood pumping in his ears.

Alan's cock gave a weak twitch as his third orgasm of the evening rushed through him, a rivulet of cum dripping out of him at this point, he had been thoroughly drained.

Stewart slammed against him with one particularly hard thrust, as Alan's walls started squeezing down around him, practically milking him, and the blond felt a hot, wet rush of cum filling him, but he was unable to focus on it long enough to muse on how much there must have been, because Gardner was pulling out of his mouth, pointing his cock at Alan's face.

Moments later, streaks of white covered the older man's face, and some of it was in his hair. As he started to come back to reality, Alan could feel semen dripping out of his ass.

Today had definitely been something.


End file.
